This invention relates to an air cleaning apparatus having a pollution-collecting chamber, a container of water, and a rotatable elongated perforated tubular member having a lower and disposed in the water such that as the tubular member is rotated, the water is drawn up into the tube and out through the perforations to form a rain-like spray in the path of motion of air in the chamber.
Many air filtration devices, such as vacuum cleaners and the like, have a housing with a motor for passing air through the housing and one or more filters. In some cases the prior art devices use a water bath filter in which the unfiltered air is passed through the water to remove pollutants from the air.
The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved air filtration apparatus and aromatizer having relatively few components, as well as a novel way for forming a water mist for collecting pollutants from the air.
The preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a frusto-conical housing having a motor at its upper, narrow end and a container of water at its base. A pollution-collecting chamber is disposed between the motor and the container of water. The unfiltered air is passed down into the chamber through a pair of tubes to impact on the surface of water, which functions as an initial filter.
The motor is connected to the upper end of an elongated tube. The tube has a lower end disposed in the water. The curvature of the tube is such that as the tube is rotated by the motor, the lower tube end draws water up into the mid-section of the tube where it then issues through perforations in the tube into the pollution-collecting chamber as a mist. The mist is disposed in the path of motion of air in the pollution-collecting chamber. The mist removes further pollutants from the water and passes the filtered air upwardly where it then passes through a H.E.P.A. and charcoal filter. A lazy susan support carries aromatic products to aromatize the filtered air.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.